baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning has a few endings that correspond to the decisions made by the Player before they complete the game. So far, Baldi's Basics Classic and Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash have two endings, and the ''Field Trip'' demo, public demo and Kickstarter demo have one ending each. List Classic Edition = Normal Ending The normal ending will end with the message, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!! YOU WON!" and have Baldi standing by the chalkboard, like the title screen of the game, but with a simplified color palette. Filename2 speaks to the Player for a brief moment, saying, "Wow, great job. '*statics*''' Please try and do worse though I need to- *long beep*". The game closes after he finishes speaking. Alternate Ending The alternate ending (also known as secret ending) is found if the Player fails all 21 questions on all 7 notebooks. A tip to get the alternate ending is to collect notebooks slowly, because collecting them fast makes Baldi move quicker. Upon touching the final exit, the Player is teleported just outside of Baldi's Office, in front of a texture that says "'You Won! There's room for improvement though... Go see Baldi in his office for some tips!" Behind the text, the Player can see a Baldi head frowning. Upon entering Baldi's Office, Filename2 speaks to the Player for a bit before the game crashes. It is very difficult to obtain this ending as Baldi moves very, very fast. |-|Birthday Bash = Normal Ending The way to reach this ending is very similar to the normal one in Baldi's Basics Classic. However, in this version, the game forces to the Player to reach the exit door in the Cafeteria last. After reaching the last door, Baldi, Playtime, Principal of the Thing, It's a Bully, Gotta Sweep, Arts and Crafters and 1st Prize surprise the Player, and Baldi then invites them to blow out the candle on top of the cake. Once the Player blows out the candle, the entire school will become dimly lit, and the rest of the characters will float up to a similar height to the Player, but they will not be interactive or be able to move at all. The Player will be able to float over the floor to leave the elevator platform, and on either side of the top of the Cafeteria, there will be an entrance to a hallway that leads to the glitched areas that are located above the school. There will be an ambience of extremely rapid ruler slaps at random intervals and volumes, though Baldi is not the source of the sound. Two of the glitched rooms contain notebooks that function normally, though they play a strange remix of Baldi saying "one" and "you" over and over, which also sounds like mus_Learn. Obtaining these notebooks will not affect the game, but the notebook counter will increase. After the Player gets a problem wrong, a pitched down version of Baldi saying "You need to collect 2 notebooks before you can use these doors." will be heard. One of the glitched rooms leads to the puzzle room. Once the Player enters the correct count of SpoopBalloons, a wall will open to reveal a room with a circle of chairs and a chalkboard, and Baldi saying "WOW!" can be heard. When the Player enters the room, the game will begin to spawn glitched red SpoopBalloons that come out of the walls and follow the Player around making a glitchy noise. Distorted Baldi posters will also begin appearing on random walls. As the Player attempts to escape the glitched hallways, more and more colored Baldies will appear. After a few minutes, if the Player collected 9/9 notebooks, the red SpoopBalloons will keep appearing at a very fast speed that the Player will have difficulty moving, and may possibly glitch up to the ceiling of the hallway. After a certain amount of time passes, a dark win screen will appear, and the Player will only be able to close the game. Filename2 Ending Filename2 can found in the Principal's Office, able to be reached after the schoolhouse turns dark if the Player uses the Teleportation Teleporter or types "53045009" on the You Can Think Pad in the glitched areas. He is once again surprised by the Players wit and intelligence in finding him, but is disappointed that they have not destroyed the game yet. He warns them again that something bad will happen if they don't, and the game crashes. |-|Field Trip Demo = This ending appears to be a winning screen when the time runs out while the Player survives by constantly putting firewood into the campfire. When this happens, it will say "Wow-time you won!" as it will tell the Player their final score and would say at the bottom. This is where the Player get some great rewards based on their score in the full game. It also plays a little jingle that is similar to the title screen. However, the jingle plays in a rather different tone. |-|Public Demo = After collecting all 8 notebooks and entering the real elevator, a look of Baldi's face but up close will appear, and will congratulate the Player saying, :"Congratulations! You beat my demo!" Although, for whatever reason, Baldi's voice is kind of glitched similar to the sound of the radio losing signal. After Baldi's speech, Baldi's mouth remains open, and his nose, eyes, eyebrows, and mouth turn completely black. After some time, the game closes. |-|Kickstarter Demo = After completing the third level in Story Mode, once the Elevator's intermission screen closed up, the Player will be brought to an empty black room with Baldi solely idling. Turning left, there is a message which reads: '''Some day, you will get the satisfying, canonical, and exciting ending that you deserve. Today is not that day. Few seconds later, a dabbing Baldi appears and begins to shake, accompanying with a loud bass-booted sound. Completing in Free Run Mode, however, it directly sends the Player back to the title menu. Trivia ;Baldi's Basics Classic * In V1.0, the normal ending has a background color of the sky in V1.0 to V1.2.2. ** In V1.2, the background is now entirely white. * The alternate ending was added in V1.3, but there was an error in the coding where the game closes when Filename2 attempts to speak."So in the current version of the game the alternate ending closes the game prematurely. This was due to a simple logic error I made in the code." - mystman12. June 1, 2018. Twitter. V1.3.1 fixes this issue. * In earlier versions of the game before V1.2.2, the normal ending image lacks the dialogue audio of Filename2, leaving the game to close after a few seconds. This was changed in V1.3. * While it seems impossible to get 21 questions wrong without Baldi reaching a speed that the Player has no chance of escaping, the V1.3 update makes it so that Baldi's speed only increases if at least 1 question is wrong per notebook, instead of each incorrectly answered problem making him faster. * Through hacking in the alternate ending, it is possible to see the stamina bar, inventory and text floating high above the school outside the map boundaries. Since they do not show up in the HUD in the alternate ending, they are located here. The inventory and the text can even be cycled through. * Baldi is missing an eyebrow in the normal ending image due to the compressed color palette and the Baldi image seems to be slightly stretched. ;Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash * It is confirmed that there is no alternate ending in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, when the Player gets all 21 (27 including the notebooks in the glitched areas) questions wrong."I will spare everyone and confirm that nothing different happens if you get all of the math problems wrong in this version of the game." - mystman12. April 3, 2019. Twitter. References ru:Концовки Category:Lists